Cullen Swap
by sweetangel202
Summary: When Emmett signs the family for wife swap, what happens when they get a super strict mom with lost of rules? Will Alice goes crazy? Can Rosalie try not to kill the new mom? And can Carlisle really stay away from his lovely wife or will he break rules?
1. Chapter 1

_Emmett POV _

_"YES!" I screamed. _

_Oh my Carlisle! I can't believe this. It's so fu- I mean amazing! _

_"Emmett what is it this time?" Alice ask. _

_"Ah!" I yelled. "Creepy little stalker pixie." She scared the freakin death out of me. Well I'm already dead. _

_"Emmett!" Jasper growled as he place a protective arm around his wife. _

_"Fisty." I snap ny fingers. Jasper hated it when I did that. So I do it to bother him and only him. _

_"What's going on?" My darling Rosie just came in from the garage. _

_"You didn't!" Edward hiss. _

_"Did what Eddie boy?" I chuckled. _

_"Give me that paper!" He demand. _

_"Oh this one?" I held it up. "Sorry but no." _

_"Anyone going to say what going on?" Bella ask. _

_I smiled evily. Hehe wait until they see what I did! _

_"Well Bella dear I sign us up for a game." I said. "But I'm must not tell what because Carlisle will surely rip my head off." _

_"Emmett Cullen!" Edward yelled. _

_He ran up to me and rip the paper out of my hand. _

_"Hey!" I shouted. "That's private property, I should call the police." _

_"Whatever." Eddie boy mumbled. _

_Edward took a minute to scan threw the paper. His face if it was possible would be red from anger. He already was griping the paper tightly almost shredding it. _

_"Edward?" Bella ask her husband. _

_"I'm going to kill him." Was all Edward said. _

_Well I better start running... _

_Carlisle POV_

_*BANG* _

_"What was that?" My love ask. Her head pop up but I still kept my hold on her waist. _

_"Probably just children." I sighed. _

_"Should we go down there to look?" Esme ask. _

_"Later." I murmured and place a soft gentle kiss on her lips. _

_Esme let her musical laughter that I find adorable out. I had just gotten home from a long day at work. Esme was seated on my lap in my study. We thought we would escape from downstairs to get a little alone time. _

_I moved from her lips to her neck. Nipping at her slowly as she moan. I reach down to her chest and place kisses all over. Esme grip my hair tightly and moving closer to me. I didn't care. I loved this women so much that forever just doesn't seem enough. _

_*BOOM!* _

_"I think we should go down there." Esme pulled away just before I could unzip her dress. _

_"Ok fine." I groan. _

_She giggled and got up from my lap. I stood up and held her hand. Then together we went down stairs._

_We were horrified but then again not surprise when we got down there. Edward was on top of Emmett holding his neck tightly. Both boys were growling and hissing at each other. They broke Esme favorite vase from China and the coffee table we just gotten was split into two now. I turn over to Alice who was holding a letter in her hands. I had a feeling the letter had something to do in this. _

_"What's going on here!" I shouted at my two adoptive sons. _

_Both of them got off of each other and stood quickly. Fixing there clothing and not giving I nor Esme contact. _

_"You broke my vase from China!" My Esme gasp. _

_"And the one Carlisle got from India." Alice added. _

_I could see the sadness in my wife eyes. We of coarse could replace them but the one from China was her mother's and the one from India was the one I got her for Christmas centuries ago. It meant a lot to Esme since they came from two people she loves very dearly. _

_"Were sorry mom." Edward apologise. _

_"Yeah." Emmett said. _

_"What happen!" My wife demanded to know. _

_Edward sighed and went over to Alice. She handed him the paper which he turn to me and gave it to me. I read the paper not believing a word. _

_"WHO DID THIS!" I yelled. _

_Esme POV _

_Carlisle hand grip mine tighter. It didn't hurt but Carlisle scared me a little. He never yelled before like that. _

_"Carlisle?" I ask. "What's wrong?" _

_His face soften when he turn to me. He place his hand against my cheek and kiss my temple. Then he gave me the paper. _

**Dear Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, **

**We would like to inform you that you have gotten excepted on television New hit T.V. show Wife Swap! Mrs. Cullen will be pick up tomorrow at 7:30. She'll be switching with Mrs. Miller in Colorado. See you soon! **

**Sincerely, **

**Wife Swap producers **

_"Well." I sighed. "I guess I better go back my suitcase. _

_"WHAT!" Everyone but Emmett screamed. _

_"Esme you can't be serious?" Edward said. _

_"There nothing I can do about it." I told him. _

_"Esme I'm not putting you in any kind of danger." Carlisle firmly said. _

_I knew after reading the letter that this was going to be hard for Carlisle. We never really been apart for very long. Only when he goes to works (he calls me twenty time though) and when I go hunting with the girls or we go out. But two weeks without contract I'm afraid will be too much for my husband. _

_I turn to my husband and rub his shoulders. Hoping to calm him. _

_"I'll be fine." I insured him. _

_"Esme no!" Carlisle said again. _

_"Carlisle." I said. "My thirst it under control and I promise to keep our secret hidden." _

_"Esme I said no!" Carlisle was being stubborn now. "I cannot risk having something happen to you!" _

_I rolled my eyes. Carlisle could be over protective sometimes. "I'll be fine." _

_I got on my tip toes and kiss him on the lips. If the kids weren't there I would of deepen the kiss but I really didn't want to hear Emmett shout, "PDA!" _

_"I love you and please trust me." I whisper. _

_Carlisle sighed. "Fine." _

_I smiled and kiss him again. I really didn't want to do this but I don't have a choice. _

_"Well let's go pack!" Alice screeched cheerfully. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Lori POV _

_"Mother!" Margot my youngest yelled. _

_Once she got in I slap her and took the mail from her hands. _

_"Do not yell inside this house!" I scold. _

_"Sorry mother!" She said. "But look we got a letter from wife swap!" _

_Yes! I thought. I had sign us for Wife Swap to show the world my perfect family! _

_"Go get your sister's and brothers now!" I order. _

_She nodded before shouting,"Elizabeth, Jonathan, Jessica, William, and Alexander! Come down here!" _

_All rest of my five kids came down. Soon my husband William came home from work and join them on the couch just like I instructed. _

_"What is it mother?" Elizabeth ask. _

_"If you must know we just got accepted into Wife Swap!" I told them. _

_I watch as my family jump for joy! _

_"Oh mother this is wonderful!" Jessica clap. "Please do read the paper!" _

_"Of coarse!" I said and started to read the paper. _

**Dear Mrs. and Mr. Miller **

**We would like to inform you that you have been accepted in television new hit T.V. show Wife Swap! Mrs. Miller will be leaving tomorrow at 7:30 to swap with Mrs. Cullen in Forks, Washington. See you soon! **

**Sincerely, **

**Wife Swap producers **

_"Honey this is just wonderful!" My husband said. _

_"Thank you. Now children we have a lot of cleaning to do so go! I need to back my suitcase!" _


	3. Chapter 3

_Esme POV _

_"Are you going to miss me?" I smirked. _

_I was laying in bed with Carlisle. I was cuddle up against his chest as his arms were tightly around me. We had just got done maken love until I have to leave for two weeks to swap lives with a women I had never meant before. The thought made me nervous. _

_"Of coarse! Specially after this." My husband chuckle. _

_"You sure?" I ask trying to test him. _

_"More then you will know." He kiss my lips. _

_"You won't have me interrupting you when you work in your study." I said. _

_"I like it when you interrupt me. Your more interesting." He answered. _

_"You won't have me begging you to make dinner with me for Nessie." _

_"I like helping you." _

_"You won't have me to drag you to places." _

_"I'll go anywhere your going baby." Carlisle smiled. _

_"You won't have to watch my romance movies." _

_"Why are making this sound like it's going to be forever?" He ask. _

_"You won't have me to boss you around." I continue. _

_"I like it when your bossy." He got on top of me. "Kept one thing my darling." _

_"Hm?" I ask. _

_"There isn't a bossy or mean bone in your body." He said. _

_"Touche." I said to him. _

_He laugh and kiss me again. This time I deepen the kiss making both of us moan. _

_"I love you." I told Carlisle. _

_"I love you way more." _

_"Impossible!" I protest. _

_"Oh really?" Carlisle smirked. _

_"Really." I said. _

_"Let's see about that." He murmured. _

_He started kissing my neck. Then going down to my chest. I gasp and moan. My husband touches were still amazing even after centuries. Carlisle never failed at making me happy. _

_"ESME! CARLISLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice shout. _

_Carlisle stop and laid his head on my chest. I stroke his beautiful blond hair. We both sighed knowing that we would have to get up now or our daughter would come in. _

_"I guess we better get down there." I said. _

_"I don't want too." My husband whined and kiss the top of my left breast. _

_I tried to not moan. _

_"Alice will come here if we don't go. Remember when she did it the last time?" _

_And that's all it took for Carlisle to get up. I laugh and got up too. We got dress and I fix my hair. Then the both of us went down stairs, hand in hand. We found our children sitting down on the couch. _

_"Come sit!" Alice said. "We are going to watch the video!" _

_"Video?" Carlisle ask. _

_"Idiot sent in a video." Rose growled at her husband. _

_Me and husband nodded and sat down. Carlisle sat me down on his lap were He wrap his arms around me. I kiss his cheek. _

_"Ready?" Emmett ask with a huge grin on his face. _

_We all said and he start the video. _

**"Hello! I'm Carlisle Cullen (showing Carlisle in his study)! I'm 25 and my wife is 26. My wife is Esme Cullen (showing Esme in her garden). She enjoys gardening and designing. I'm a workaholic and spend most of my time at the hospital. **

**Emmett is our oldest son (showing Emmett working out). All our children are adopted. Emmett is a cool dude. He likes to work out and play video games. He my favorite if you can tell. **

**Alice is 19 too. She likes to shop and shop and shop (Shows Alice at the mall). She with Jasper. Alice get over excited sometimes and she can be a annoying pixie sometimes. But we love her anyways. **

**These are our twins (Rose and Jasper sitting on the couch reading). Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and both are 18. Rose like to spend her time fixing her car and beauty. Rose has some anger issue's. She with Emmett. Jasper like the civil war and is a little bit of an emo. He also with Alice. **

**Edward is 17. He our next child. Edward like to doodle on his piano and junk. He also likes reading. But mostly he a music nerd (showing him and Bella making out). He with Bella who can't keep away from. **

**Bella next. She 17. Bella quite and doesn't do much. Mostly her time spent with Edward or Nessie who acts like Bella daughter (shows Bella and Renesmee playing together).**

**Last is Renesmee who is 8 (shows Renesmee playing dolls). Her best friend is Jacob Black who comes here often. Renesmee like dolls, junk food, barbies, and silly kid shows that shouldn't be on air in the began. **

**That is our family and I hope you pick us! CULLEN OUT!" **

_We all at sat there in disbelief. I had to give Emmett credit. He did a pretty good voice of Carlisle. _

_"I'm not emo!" Jasper broke the silence. _

_"I am not a workaholic!" My husband shouted._

_"I can't believe you shot me and Bella making out!" Edward hiss. _

_"You said I have anger issue's!" Rosalie yelled. _

_"Guys please!" I beg. _

_"I'm sorry darling." Carlisle said and held my cheek. _

_I smiled and kiss him. I turn my attention back on the others. _

_"Listen." I said. "I know you don't like this. Trust me I don't really either. But what's done has been done. You know the rules and I expect you to follow them. Here in a couple of hours I'll be leaving. So let's just spend some family time. Who wants to hunt?" _

_They all nodded and got up. I hope this works out ok. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Esme POV _

_Today I'm leaving to swap with a women I have never meant. My bags are pack my family standing in line waiting to say goodbye. _

_"Bye mom." Jasper said and hug me. _

_"Bye Japser." I said and kiss his cheek. _

_"Everything will be fine mom." Alice insured me and hug me. _

_"I'll miss ya mama bear!" Emmett gave me a big bear hug and twirled me around. _

_"Emmett!" I laugh. "Put me down. _

_He put me down and I kiss his cheek before moving to Rose. _

_"Goodbye mother." She said. _

_I hug her. I knew out of anyone her and Carlisle will have a rough time. Mostly because Rosalie doesn't care for new people and we have made a special bond over the years. _

_"It's going to be over before you know it Rosie." I smiled. _

_She nodded. "I hope so." _

_I slip a paper in her hand as she handed me one back and whisper,"Open it when you get there." _

_I hug her again and turn to Edward who had sad eyes. _

_"Edward it's going to be ok." I told him. _

_"I'm sorry mom." He said. "If I read Emmett thoughts better you wouldn't have to be force into this." _

_"Edward don't blame yourself and this could be good for us maybe." _

_"I love you mom." Edward said and put me in a tight embrace. _

_"I love you too Edward." _

_I moved to Bella who was carrying Renesmee on her hip. I hug Bella and then Renesmee. After that the last one was my love. Carlisle put me in his arms and wouldn't let go. _

_"I love you." He said and kiss my head. _

_I love you too." I said back and place my hand on his cheek and kiss him. _

_The kiss was short but heated in it own way. I would miss this. He hug me once more and then gave me another kiss. I climb into the limo feeling a bit sad to leave my family. I waved goodbye as the driver drove off. _

_"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Emmett screamed. _

_I laugh a little. This new mom has her work cut out for her. _

_Lori POV _

_"Goodbye children." I said as I kiss each one cheek. _

_"Good bye dear." My husband said and kiss me. _

_I smiled and kiss his cheek. I hop into the limo. The camera crew came this morning and I hope my family won't do anything to embarrass me. I waved goodbye and we left. _

_We drove for a while and then I saw a sign that said,"Welcome to Forks,Washington." _

_Soon we approach this huge house in the woods. My mouth drop open. _

_I got out of the car, grabbing my bags, and entering the house. It was massive! And I thought my house was sweet. _

_I walk around. Passing the living room and the kitchen that didn't have very much food in it. The first room I approach had the initials J&A on the door. _

_The room was a dark purple. The bed was a queen size and the bedding and pillows were black and white. There was a white dresser and a huge big screens T.V. above it. The rug was furry and fuzzy. There were painting and pictures on the walls. I went in the closet and almost died. _

_"That's a lot of clothes." I said to the camera. _

_I walk into a huge walk in closet that had shoes, bags, clothes, and who knew what else in there. I was a little surprise when I saw boy and girl clothes. Weird... _

_I went into the next room that had the initials E&R. The room was a bright blue color kind of like water. The bed was a king size and the bedding was a pretty blue with design on it and white and blue pillows. A huge T.V. hung over the black dresser like the other room. There a table that was full with makeup and hair things. _

_"My girls a aren't allowed to wear makeup." I said. _

_I walk in the closet. It was the same as the other just not as many clothes but still a lot. I moved to the next room that had the initials C&E. I walk in and saw it was the mast bedroom so I didn't really look around much. But the room was a sunny orange color and the bedding was white with white pillows. The bed was a king size and and there was a flat screen T.V. The room was warm and welcoming. Pretty much a lot things were white. The dresser, night stand, and rug. But I like the candles that were everywhere. _

_I moved to what look like a study. I didn't pay much attention to it. I look around somewhere and found a room that was initials E&B. The room was colored red and the bedding was red with black pillows. The room was filled with books and music. There wasn't even a T.V. in it. The closet wasn't like the others. It had fewer clothes. _

_The last room just had the letters RCC on the door. I walk in the room. Inside was a queen size bed with orange bedding and white pillows and also stuff animals. The room was painted yellow and one wall had polk a dots and the name Renesmee Carlie was painted. There was a big T.V. in it, a bean bag chair, a desk that had a laptop and some books, video games, a toy box, closet full with clothes, wood floors, and a pet rabbit. _

_I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and read the guide from the mom._

**_Dear New mom, _**

**_Hello! My name is Esme Anne Cullen and I'm married to my husband Carlisle Cullen. We have seven adopted children. I'm unable to have kids and me and Carlisle decided to adopt. _**

**_Emmett McCarthy Cullen is our son and he is 19 years old. Emmett is wild, crazy, fun, loud, and silly. Emmett is with Rosalie. We do not mind our children are together. Emmett likes to play video games, play pranks (watch out), and make jokes. _**

**_Mary Alice is next. Mary goes by Alice. Alice is 19 also and is a huge shopper. She loves shopping, fashion, and clothes. Alice is with Jasper. She really sweet and sometimes talkative. But we love our little pixie. _**

**_Rosalie Lillian Cullen is 18 and our second daughter we got. Rosalie goes by Rose or just Rosalie. She really lets people she close with call her Rosie and Carlisle nickname for her is Kitty. Rose doesn't really like new people so don't get defended by whatever she says. Rosalie with Emmett and she loves beauty. _**

**_Jasper Whitlock Cullen is actually the twin of Rosalie and is 18 too. He with Alice. Jasper quite and doesn't say much. But with Emmett he a pranksters too. Jasper like books and he loves the civil war! Jasper may seem emo or in pain, but he just look like that way. _**

**_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is our next son and is 17. Edward is with Bella and really cares about her. Edward love music and loves to play the piano! Most days I sit on the couch while he plays. He also likes to read and sometimes he'll play with Emmett and Jasper. But Edward pretty mature. _**

**_Isabella Marie Cullen is 17 too and is with Edward. Isabella goes by Bella for short. Bella pretty laid back and spends most of her time with Edward or Renesmee who is like a daughter to Bella. Bella mostly quite and stubborn. She also pretty clumsy too! _**

**_Last is Renesmee Carlie Cullen who is 8. We call he Renesmee or Nessie. I homeschool Ness and teach her French while Carlisle teaches her Italian and Edward teaching her Latin. Renesme is really smart. She likes dolls, our family friend Jacob Black, her siblings, and playing. _**

**_We don't really have rules. The kids are free to do whatever they want. As long as they are respectful and careful. I do not allow then to wrestle in the house either. Carlisle works at the hospital and not at home to often. That's all!_**

**_Good luck! :) _**

_"Wow." I said. "No way! Rules will be force! There will be change!" _

_Esme POV _

_I made it to the house and got out the car. I was already missing my family. _

_The house was plain and boring. The rooms had no color and no fun in them at all. As I look around, I wanted to go home. _

_I went in the living room and started to read the mother guide. _

_**Dear Mrs. Cullen, **_

_**Hello, my name is Charlotte Danielle Miller but just call me Lori. My husband is William Miller and he works as a dentist. I'm a nurse on Tuesday, Saturday's, and Thursdays. Other than that I'm a stay at home mother. **_

_**My first born child is Jonathan Luke Miller who is 17. Jonathan has football practice Monday and Thursdays 4:18-6:00, chess club 3:30-4:30 everyday after school, Friday's and Sautrdays he has basketball 5:00-6:00, and he works at the church. **_

_**Second is Elizabeth Marie Miller who 16. Elizabeth has dance on Mondays, Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Fridays 5:00-8:18, cheerleading is on Sundays and Wensadays 4:30-5:50, and gymnastic after cheerleading 7:00-8:50. Elizabeth works at the dance studio and teaches young children. She also vice president in student council, cheer captain, and in special classes for gifted smart students. **_

**_Our next child is Alexander Jacob Miller. Alexander is not allowed to be called Alex or Alec. He has soccer Monday and Wensdays 4:30-6:00 and robotics club after school on Thursdays and Wensdays 4:50-5:50. He also president of robotics club and won all the school spelling bees. He also 14. _**

**_Jessica Danielle Miller our fourth child at the age of 12 . Jessica babysit on Saturdays and sometimes Friday. She cheer captain on the cheer team and has school cheer 4:00-5:00 on Tuesdays and Fridays and competition cheer on Saturdays, Monday's, and Wensdays 6:00-8:50. Jessica is the best tumbler on her team and is president of student council. _**

**_William Clinton Jr. Miller is name after his father. William is 11 years old and does baseball on Wensdays and Fridays 5:00-6:38. He in book club on Mondays 4:30-5:50, piano lessons on Saturdays 2:00-3:00, and helps out in the church on Sundays and Thursdays night's. William also takes cooking classes for fun after school. _**

**_Last is Margot Anne Miller who is 8. Margot is our wild child and we are very strict on her. She has manner classes on Friday night's at 4:00-5:00, gymnastic Tuesday's and Sundays 4:00-5:57, ice skating on Monday, Wensdays, and Thursdays 4:00-7:00. Margot also help with the church and volunteer with Elizabeth at the homeless shelter whenever she can. _**

**_The girl's rules: _**

**_No boyfriends, no makeup, no clothing that reveals to much, always be polite, manners, friends are not allowed over unless a parent says yes, girls underage of 10 must go to bed at 8:30 and others can go at 9:00, and be clean and neat. _**

**_The boys rules: _**

**_No girlfriend, no friends unless a parent says yes, clean and neat, be a gentlemen, no clothing that reveals too much, boys under 11 must be in bed by 8:30 and others at 9:00. _**

**_Rules of everyone: _**

**_No phones unless someone says yes, no people we do not know over, clean and do chorses, do not argue, may I not can, manners, study, practice violin when free to do whatever, and no yelling or screaming or PRANKING! _**

**_My family has a schedule we follow everyday. The kids are suppose to do chorse and if they get into trouble the punishment is soap in the mouth for four minutes. We go to church every Sunday and our kids pray each night and read the bible at least an hour of everyday. We take rule seriously so watch out! _**

_"Um...wow." I gasp. "She not going to like my family..." _****


End file.
